Queen Of Darkness
by Karou Seiryuu
Summary: 12 year old Kara Azure has just returned from a 2 year mission she took to prove she was not weak but know she's back she has to face what she was trying to run away from in the first place. Just her as she tries to fix what was once broken and rekindle old friendships and try making new ones.
1. Chapter 1 - Return

Wind sways my jacket and hair softly pushing them left then right, left then right the rhythm never changing keeping its pace of left then right, left then right. Azure orbs I bare a name with scan the barely active town, attempting to locate a normally blaring landmark of Magnolia.

That 3 tiered building with those ascending roofs painted that red tinged brown with pale wall separation was gone. The gold orb with the bleached flag normally waving in the wind, that should have sat upon the 3 layer of that build was gone too. Even the sign that would stand proudly while displaying two fairies and horrid purple text reading 'Fairy Tail' was now non existent. Now standing in the place of my home was the groundwork for a much more extravagant building. Still, 3 tiered and with the reddish brown coloured roofs yet now having the centre piece being what looks to be a bell tower with our flag swelling with pride just beneath. The sign now attached to a gateway having even been updated having disposes of that terrible purple writing replacing it with a coal black colouring instead with the two fairies now perched on the sides of the gate. Currently only the gate and main building are done with only the bell tower needing to be finished to complete the new guild hall.

From my position on the cliff top overlooking this sea side town, I allow myself to gradually mend with the darkness around me fading away into a shadow on the ground. Fazing in and out of being a shadow has become second nature, after all my physical former lacks the power of my shadow form. Propelling myself toward the new guild hall, I ponder what could have happened to the old one. During my travels I had heard rumours of Phantom Lord having started a war with Fairy Tail but had I known things were this bad I would have come home soon.

Materialising in front of the guild hall gates, I walk to the main doors slowly pushing them open. Upon the doors opening I am meet with a spacious room with 2 sections of tables arranged in 3 by 4 grids on both sides of the aisle with a green carpet in the centre. Long white hair moves behind the bar to the right, from where I am, it looks to be serving people at the bar. Must be Mirajane. Master is also seated on the bar with a mug of beer himself.

No one has noticed me yet, maybe I should announce my presence. "Shadow Sphere!" a colossal sphere of shadows appear in the middle of the guild hall sending some members into a frenzy. Chuckling to myself I head to the bar, watching as members start to panic and try throwing things at to only to have the objects or magic go right through it.

"Kara! Despell your shadows this instead, we're only half done rebuilding this one!" Master yells when he spots my figure heading towards him,"At least wait 'til we're done rebuilding."

"Good to see you too, Gramps!" raising a hand slightly my shadow sphere spell beginnings to despell returning to my hand where it vanishes as it makes its way down my arm. Swinging onto a bar stool near the master as well as stealing his beer, I spin around in my chair to look at the rest of the guild doing a quick scan of the guild seeing mainly expressions of amazement on most peoples faces. My eyes flicker to the top floor yet don't see him there. Sending a quick smirk at them, they erupt into cheers that can probably be heard halfway across the town for my return after 2 years.

"They get louder and louder each time I come here," I mumble to myself turning back to the Master, "so what have I missed?"

Cheerful as ever, Mira swipes back the cup i borrowed from the Master knowing I'm too young to drink alcohol myself, reply, "Phantom Lord attacked us and tried to kidnapped one of the newer members of the guild."

"Though as such but I had to ask just in case it was fight between Nastu and Gray that got out of hand," thinking on it a bit I add, "then again Erza would have stopped them lost before it became dangerous. Oh, by the way, did you hear that the Magic Council is having a vote about firing the Ethrion Canon at something?"

Master spit out his drink at the news and his face darkened at the very impression of the council using the Etherion Canon,"What could have happened to force the council to even think of using such a magic in the first place!"

Mirajane stops looks at me in surprise before questioning, "How would you even know about something like that?"

"Please Mira, I know everything that happens in the council." Smiling teeth bared, my eyes take on a new colour, replacing my normal Whirlpool eyes with the pits of hell. "After all," grabbing her face while leaning in closer to her so my breath is trickling her ear,in a hushed tone I utter,"the shadows are everywhere dear Mirajane." My voice darkened, echoing in her mind. Drawing back and realising her face the look of alarm coats her face obviously not expecting me to have done that especially since she's 7 years older than me.

"So how was your mission?" Master asks while Mirajane scrambles to get away from me knocking over a few items in her hast and returns to serving people at the bar but the small hints are still there of just how unnerved she really is.

Turning to the Master I lean on my hand while portraying a bored expression, "Could have gone better,"pouting slightly I carry on, "I would have returned soon however something happened during the mission that set me back a couple months is all." Subconsciously I grabbed the side of my stomach.

Sceptical from my lack of elaboration the Master asks,"What could have trouble did you encounter to set you back that long?" concerned lased his voice.

"Nothing much just me not paying attention is all, I was on a mission don't forget Gramps." Not wanting to answer anymore of the Master's questions I jump up from the bar stool I begin the track out the guild not before glancing up to the second floor and seeing the flicker of cape. Mystogan must be here.

Waving goodbye to members of the guild, I decide to shadow form my way to Fairy Hills where I'm hoping that I can get my old room back. Thankfully Fairy Hills has not changed one bit still in a with white bricks making the building and standard bricks going up in columns separating each window and along the bottom and sides. Walking under the sign reading 'FAIRY HILLS', I walk up to the porch on the left hand side of the building. Upon the door opening I am meet with the sight of the short bluenette, Levy who was heading out to the guild to meet up with Jet and Droy.

"Hey Levy, long time no see," I say as she expresses surprise with seeing me. "You wouldn't happen to know if I could get my old room back would you?"

Levy crooks her head to the side before saying, "I thought you were having someone pay the rent for you since Mr. Ruchio has not complained about not getting any rent from you?"

Startled with the new development, I say a quick goodbye to Levy and head to my room. Standing in front of the door to a room I've had since I was 8 years old, I get an nostalgic feeling threatens to take over. Shoving the feeling away I enter my room. Someone cleaned it.

When I left, I had left the room in the state of disaster. Clothes everywhere and scattered memories along with glass. Now everything was neat and tidy even my movie Lacrima and Lacrima-vision was brand new. Old clothes were replaced with new right sized clothes consisting of white tench coats and jackets embroiled with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left shoulder, some blue and black shirts of varying sleeve length and some trousers of the same colours. Only one person would know what I wear these days guess he payed for everything here.

Throwing my backpack into one of the corners, I throw myself onto the bed not caring to change clothes being too tiered. Something on my side table caught my eye, turning I see a picture having been sellotaped back together with a new picture frame. Extending my shaking arm, I grab the frame and heave it toward me clutching it to my chest. Curling around the reminder of a simpler time I let the tears flow as I drift off to a hollow sleep dreaming of those simple times.

Before my eyes close though I see a figure of a man with a big coat or cape. Too far gone to wake up and with a fuzzy mind I only feel the man lean in, breath on my ear and whisper, "Goodnight, Little Azure." Darkness consumes the world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Close Call

Cracking opening one eye I notice that I was now under the duvets, my tench coat was hanging on the back of my desk chair and my boots where by the door. Kicking the covers to the floor, I clamber out of bed and stretch my muscles hearing them hiss in protest. Turning I make my bed by grabbing the duvets length ways and just lifting it and letting it fall silently on the mattress.

From the corner of my eye I spot a figure slumped over by the window. Pivoting around to look who had invaded my room, I see a man with a navy cape and wrappings around both his arms and legs wearing a green mask. Mystogan. He looks to be in a deep sleep and shows no signs of waking anytime soon. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, sounds from my door indicates someones there. Panicking I grab the duvets from my bed and throw them over Mystogan to hide him from whoever is at my door. Rushing over to the door, I nearly trip on my own feet yet manage to reach the door without anymore accidents.

Once at the door my nose is assaulted with the putrid aroma of mixed alcohol. Unlocking my door as expected Cana is standing at my half drunk at 8:00 in the morning. "What do you want Cana?" I ask standing so Cana can only see me and nothing in my room.

"Heya, Kara long time no see kiddo" She cheerfully replies reaching to ruffle my tangled white hair before slapping her arm away and giving her a glare. She pouts slightly at the denial before continuing, "So can I come in or are you planning to leave me in the corridor!"

Giving her a deadpan look I simple say, "No, I only just woke up and I need to clean up the place." Cana attempts to look into my room yet I block her as much as I can as I'm shorter than her.

She raises an eyebrow before expressing, "You're room looks pretty tidy from here, only your beds not made," obviously having been doubtful from the beginning.

I need to drag her attention away from the duvet as I can hear Mystogan shifting under the duvets, "Is there something you want Cana or are you just here to bug me early in the morning?" Mystogan groans and shifts that Cana can probably see.

"Hey Kara, not to worry you or anything but your duvets seem to be alive," Cana begins to push past me.

"Cana, I think the alcohol has gotten to your head again and your seeing things," I vocalise in hopes she leaves before reaching the Mystogen.

"No, Kara I'm sure that the duvets are moving and making noises," Cana is half way over to the duvet before turning back to me with a wicked grin plastered on her face, "what are you hiding under there."

"Nothing, Cana just leave my room already I need to clean myself up and your smell will linger in my room something I don't want." I say as I begin to head towards where Mystogan is hidden in hopes of intersecting her.

"Oh I don't think so... maybe," Cana was inches away from Mystogan that wicked grin turns far more coy for my liking, "a boy." Reaching out Cana yanks the duvet off of Mystogan as let out a small squeal and cover my eyes at Mystogan being caught at the girl's dorm. A low sniggering sound from Cana along with a choir of, "So cute that little Kara has this!"

Opening my eyes, I see in the place where Mystogan had been was instead a giant blue and white dragon plush toy. Heat rises to my cheeks at the sight, rushing over to Cana I forcefully remove her from my room while she's committing on how I shouldn't be so embarrassed that I still had toys because of my age. Once I had slammed the door closed with her on the other side I waited until I could no longer hear her voice or foot steps and stopped smelling that putrid stench of alcohol before sighing and sliding against the door.

"I've woken up in worst ways," turning the around in the place of the dragon plush toy stood Mystogan stretching his back then clipping his staffs in place, "Hello, it's been a long time little Azure."

"God I hate you sometimes Mystogan," sweet dropping ensure that the door is locked before heading over to the duvet now laying lifeless on the floor. Laying the duvet back on the bed before throwing myself on top of the bed.

"You know that is kind of counter productive," moving so I was sitting on the bed and not laying Mystogan continued, "if you are going to throw yourself on your bed like that you may as well just leave the covers on the floor."

"Is there something you need Mystogan or have you forgotten that his is the girl's dorm where boys are not allowed and if caught holding a boy will get teased mercilessly by the other girl and most likely punishment from the almighty Titania," Mystogan can only chuckle at my rant of him sneaking into my room.

"I saw at the guild you had returned so I decided to come visit you,"Mystogan had moved so he sitting next to me not standing, "but by the time I arrived you had already fallen asleep."

Sighing again I lean back onto the wall by the bed, " Yeah well I was still tried from my mission and the doctor said I need to get as much rest as possible." Jumping up from the bed I continue, "Thank you again for saving me Mystogan,"I turn and give him a small bow before heading over to the window and opening it. "Now get out of my room so I can get changed in peace," motioning with my finger for him to leave through the window, " I got to get to the guild hall eventually and I need to by some air freshener."

Mystogan sniff the air a bit before wincing, "Hmm the alcohol is a bit over powering."

"That and some of my stuff still smells of Laxus," Mystogan raises an eye brow barely visible under the mask but does not smell anything about the comment not wanting to upset me. He begins to make his way over to the window only to stop at the sound of my voice, "Will you be at the Harvest Festival in 3 days?" my fidgeting is extremely noticeable at this point. He simple nods his head a bit before exiting through the window.

With Mystogan gone I can finally have a shower and change my clothes. Even though I've only just got back from I mission I don't feel like staying here I should take another easier mission than last time. Then I can be back for the harvest festival.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mystogan

On my way to the guild, having decided to walk from fairy hills and not shadow formed there. I think back to when I times I meet Mystogan and got to know him.

* * *

I had been sitting on the top floor watching everything. Ever since Laxus had begun changing he barely came to the guild hall meaning the Raijinshū was barely here as well they were barley at the house Freed had expressed concern about leaving me alone at the house while they were away ever since Laxus and I had began falling out I had started thing of leaving the Raijinshū. However, I never really talked to anyone else in the guild: Natsu while being a dragon slayer was too violent for me to get to know, Gray was much of the same, Erza while was very nice and welcoming yet when Mira was near she scared me, Mira is scary all the time and her two siblings Elfman and Lisanna are too nice, Levy reads too much and has Jet and Droy follow her like lost puppies and Cana spends too much time at the bar. After all my time in Fairy Tail I only spoke to Laxus and the Raijinshū after all I only joined Fairy Tail because of him or even alive. Freed helped me with my reading and writing, Bickslow helped me smile again and Evergreen helped me pick out clothes and more girly aspects.

Sighing I decided that I was going to go on a walk however as I was about to leave through my shadow form I heard a crashing sound from done bellow. Peeing over the railing I saw how everyone was slowly falling to the ground, my vision began to blur and my body felt heavy, I could barely keep my self standing and I fell. I lost my balance and went head first off the second floor balcony. Shadow form was unattainable. Any other magic required too much concentration. Wind wiped through my hair fanned out as I feel knowing I don't have the strength to protect myself expecting to collide with the floor. Yet that unforgiving floor never came, instead I feel myself being held by someone yet through my haze mind I just could not make out anything but a blur of green and blue. Then Everything went black.

* * *

The second time I meet Mystogan I actually got to talk to him, it was a little after Lisanna's death. I chose to go to the grave that Natsu had made at a spot they went to when they were young that had a great view of the sun setting. Making my way over there I see a figure of a man laying by the grave draped in a navy cape and a dark green mask that should have been covering his face but lay wrapped around his neck instead. The man had blue hair and a deep red tattoo running down the right side of the mans face. He was asleep.

Curiosity welled up inside of me wanting to know who the man was, I could hear his sleep talking mumbling about animas and portals and what not. Heading closer to him a flash of a memory entered my head of when I fell from the second floor and Mystogan saved me from hitting my head. He mirrors what i saw when Mystogan saved me. His eyes shot open when I reached out to touch is face coursing me to let out a screech. He turned to me with an expression that scared me a little making some tears fall from eyes when he spotted this his expression changed into a softer having felt bad for making me cry.

After he wiped my tears away he made a motion for me to sit next to him to watch the sun set with him. I moved to sit next to him letting myself relax a bit, we talked for awhile and he introduced himself as Mystogan as suspected. We talked 'til the sun had fully set and the moon was high in the sky, he said I reminded him of another girl he had meet called Wendy and I told him about how I wanted to leave my team however was not financially stable enough to move out of my teams house. I fell asleep on him at some point where he took me to where he stayed when in Magnolia as he didn't know were I lived. He would come see me after that when he was in Magnolia sometimes to just say hello or to chat for a while. He made me feel less isolated and I felt I could tell him of my troubles with Laxus.

* * *

After that me and Mystogan would meet up more often; we became good friends. He helped me get the resolve to move into Fairy Hills even gave me enough money for rent for 6 months. Even if I am an S-class I don't enjoy going on many missions as not many people believe I can take missions do to my age. Maybe if I hadn't have became such good friends Laxus would not have found out what he looked like.

* * *

Mystogan was helping me move out my stuff from the Raijinshū house he had taken off his mask as he had began to do a lot with me. We had finished packing up all my stuff when I had heard the front door open, I spun around to warn Mystogan yet a voice rang out before I could say anything.

"Kara, Who the fuck is up there with you?" Laxus, ever booming voice echoed, he had picked up on Mystogan's scent from outside. You could hear his heavy foot steps from all round the house, I had frozen in fear. Laxus had ripped the door off it's hinges, his lightning magic sparked all around him. His eye landed on me first then moved to scowl at Mystogan, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house!?" Laxus completely ignored the fact that my stuff was packed and his magic raged even more.

"Laa-xxuss, he-he's my fffriend annd-" Mystogan interrupted my pitiful attempt at forming sentences that had obviously pissed off Laxus even more than he was before.

"Hello Laxus, we haven't meet but I'm sure you've heard of me my name is Mystogan," Mystogan said while I was still shaking with fear from Laxus.

Laxus raised an eyebrow as he eched a smile onto his face and looked at me while I tried to sink into the floor still being unable to form sentences. "Oh your that masked wizard that sends people to sleep when they come to the guilds hall," he laughs a bit before continuing, "though that doesn't explain why the fuck you're in my house!"

"I was helping Kara wit-" Laxus didn't let Mystogan finish before he stormed over to me his electricity increasing in intensity before demanding to know what I need help with that involved Mystogan having to be in his house. Mystogan moved to be in front of me before saying, " I was helping Kara move here stuff out."

Laxus finally looked around the room and saw that everything was in boxes, for a second he had stopped sparking however then came back far more intense, that was when I used my shadow form to slip behind Mystogan that seemed to piss Laxus off even more. Mystogan pat my head before casting his sleep spell on me.

* * *

When I had woken up I was in my new room at fairy Hills. Mystogan never told me what happened after he knocked me out no matter how much I bugged him.

It's has been a long time since I've though back to that day it's the only time I've seen Laxus look so angry I thought that he would be happy to finally get rid of me. After that I the only other time I spoke with Laxus was when we had that fight in South Gate Park just the thought of that fight sends shivers down my spine. Still there is no point dwelling on things you can't change, I should just grab a mission and leave again.

Though this time I'll tell them where I'm going. .


End file.
